


Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day Merlock OTP Fanfic Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, Disney Movies, M/M, Merlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a DVD for us to watch." John announced, dragging a foldable canvas chair out into the seawater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is based the day after " **Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere** ".
> 
> Not beta'd, only my editing and mistakes C:

"I have a DVD for us to watch." John announced, dragging a foldable canvas chair out into the seawater.

Sherlock let out a sigh that John had heard many times before.

"Sorry, my bad. A DVD is a movie on a disk, and a movie is like moving photographs. You'll see what I mean shortly." John waded into the calm water until the surface of the ocean reached just below his groin. "Hold this and don't get it wet."

Sherlock took the rather heavy black rectangle from John and turned it about in his hands as John set up his canvas chair. "Is this the DVD?"

"It's a portable and splash resistant DVD player. The DVD is inside it." The canvas chair had an adjustable table addition to it, John sitting down in the chair and setting it up on it's highest setting. "Ta."

Sherlock handed over the plastic box, settling himself on his human's lap as John opened the DVD player and pressed something that made the glass screen light up.

"I saw this and immediately thought of you. I think it's the perfect first movie for us to watch together."

Sherlock merely hummed as he got more comfortable on John, smiling small when his lover's arms wrapped around his waist. Even if this "movie" was horrible, Sherlock wouldn't trade this moment for the world, relaxing with a calm he had never experienced before until John as said man placed kisses on his shoulder and neck. Those lips travelled higher briefly to place a single kiss over his gills before John settled back in the chair to watch the movie, pulling Sherlock back with him.

The calm didn't last for long though as Sherlock saw that the movies was about a _"Little Mermaid"_ named Ariel.

John merely chuckled behind him, tightening his arms around Sherlock so the mer couldn't escape.

\-------------------

"This is such a blatant misrepresentation of merfolk, it appals me if this is what human's think of us." Sherlock grouched as the end credits rolled up. "And the only Ariel I know is a ruthless killer who lures men to their death wastefully, just leaves their corpses to float to shore."

John cringed at that. From what Sherlock had told him mer would lure men to their death with their siren's lure, drowning then eating them. Sherlock was apparently above such barbaric ways and preferred a kelp and fish diet, nicking off with John's biscuits whenever the moment presented itself.

John closed the portable DVD player, placing a kiss on Sherlock's sensitive gills again just because he could. His fingers came down from Sherlock's waist to skim over the scales on the mer's tail. "Can you sing a siren's lure?"

"…Yes." Sherlock looked down beneath the water at his lap where John's fingers were stoking over his scales.

"What's it sound like?"

"…Euphoric. It fills your head with nothing but the sounds I sing, making you seek out the source to get closer to the calm and the pleasure that calm brings."

"You didn't use it on me, right?"

Sherlock can feel the hesitant smile John pressed into the mer's pale shoulder. "You're too short to make a substantial meal so there was no reason for me to lure you." Sherlock smirked as John scraped his fingers up Sherlock's tail, tugging a few scales up on his way. Dropping his hands down to cover John's, Sherlock guided the man's hands back down his tail to press the scales back into their proper positions. "I have no reason to sing to you. You're the one who sought _me_ out then didn't leave me alone. If anything I'd have to assume you keep luring me back to you."

John pressed his laugh into Sherlock's neck. "We remember thing differently. _You're_ the one who stalked me for years making me thing I was going crazy. You caused me a lot of trouble, Mr. Not-Supposed-To-Exist."

"Not my fault you didn't believe what I was and humanity is ignorant. And I'm not a stalker." He added as an afterthought. "It doesn't matter anyway, we are together now so who cares if it started because you lured me or not."

"You're an absolute dick, Sherlock." John tensed his fingers down into mer's tail just so Sherlock would snatch his hands up into his own, pleasantly surprised when lush lips pressed kisses all over the inside of his fingers and palms. 

Sherlock sighed in disgust when John began humming the tune to "Kiss the Girl", dropping the human's hands and swimming away from the man into the shallow water with a precise flick of his tail so the plastic box and the DVD within it was flicked off the small table and into the seawater.

"You absolute _tit!_ " John yelled as he engaged in a splashing fight he had no chance in winning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it then please **KUDOS** and if you _really_ liked it then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> Day three of the 30 Day Fanfic OTP Challenge. Tomorrows challenge is: **On a Date**
> 
> This was fun to write, but I'm super tired because thunder woke me up at 3am and I couldn't get back to sleep. So if this is crap I can legit put blame on thunder lol.


End file.
